


I have to save them

by dippity_dip_dipperson



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls References, Gravity Falls Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Like, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, What-If, building up, reader is in their 30s, slight praise kink, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippity_dip_dipperson/pseuds/dippity_dip_dipperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a new character (you) accidentally ruins Stan and Ford's plan to defeat Bill and you decide to fix it yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Done and DONE

**Author's Note:**

> So in this scenario the reader (aka you) appeared out of the portal with Ford when he came back. Ford found the reader in the multiverse with no memory of how they got their and decided to help them get out with him. They settled into Gravity Falls and it became their new home. They developed a thing for Stan but never said anything. The reader considers the Pines their family and would do anything for them

"Ha! Look at you, sacrificing yourself for others! When did you get a heart Pines? I had thought you'd lost your moral code after all these years without your dear brother, scamming every poor sap that walked in the door of that run-down, pathetic shack of yours" the one-eyed demon boomed, laughing. "Oh Stanley Stanley Stanley. Did you really think you'd be able to fool me that easily?" Bill then looks over at you with a wicked look in his eye, gripping Mabel in one hand and Dipper in the other. "And you... (Y/N) was it? I have to thank you for spoiling their little plan for me. Maybe I'll spare you and have you rule the universe at my side!" He started laughing as though he just heard the funniest joke in the world, and after coughing up blood on the ground you slowly pushed yourself up, legs weak and shaking. You went to say something to Bill but he had already dropped the kids and turned away, advancing towards Ford and Stan. You slowly made your way towards the twins to check on them and make sure they were ok, and you heard Bill's voice again, but deeper this time. "Now let me in there Ford, or I'll turn every single person you know and care about into corpses. Tick tock, you're running out of time!" In the moment that Ford hesitated he snatched up Stan and your heart stopped when you saw the look of pain on his face. You glanced at Ford only for a moment, long enough to see his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to decide what to do. Your blood began pumping quicker and your injuries went to the back of your mind.

"WAIT!!" Suddenly you had everyone's attention, all eyes on you, including Bill's. "I... I have the information you want... I'll let you have it... O-on one condition..." You looked up at the demon and swallowed the fear bubbling up in your throat as he shrunk slightly in size and got closer to you. 

"What was that? Are you saying you'd like to make a deal?" His mouth was nonexistant but you could almost feel him smirking. You didn't trust yourself to speak and only nodded, fists clenched at your sides. "What is it?" Bill pressed. "Are you searching for power? Money? Fame? I'll give you anything, just as long as you let me into that pretty little head of yours." You took a deep breath and stared up at his one large eye, forcing yourself to stay calm so you could do what you needed to.

"All you have to do is swear that the Pines family will be safe from any harm, starting by putting Stan down. Right now." You held your head up high and put on your bravest face, not breaking eye contact with the demon for a second. You ignored the protests of the twins behind you and choked back your tears. You had to be strong. For all of them. You could do this. Bill dropped Stan in front of you with a sigh and you immediately went to his side, helping him up as he coughed and caught his breath. He gripped your shirt tight as Ford and the twins also came up to you.

"(Y/N), ya can't do this! You don't know that he'll keep his word! Please! There's gotta be another way!" You could only give him a sad smile before grabbing his hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it before standing up. You placed your hand on Ford's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. 

"Ford. You know what to do." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and you could see his eyes shimmering with tears before his glasses shifted and he nodded solemnly, not making eye contact with you. You bent down and wrapped the kids up in the biggest hug you could, placing kisses on each of their foreheads and smiling at them, trying to calm them down as they both sobbed. "Mabel, Dipper, I love you guys. Ever since I got here with Ford, you all have made me so happy, and I'll always be thankful to you for that. You guys are the closest thing I've got to family now, and I am not just gonna stand by and let you all get hurt." You pulled them in again for another tight hug before standing up and facing Bill.

"Ugh, are you guys finally done with all of this sappy emotional crap? I'm getting bored here." He was just floating there with one leg crossed over the other, looking at his hand as though he were examining his nonexistant nails.

"Almost Cipher. I just have one more thing I need to do." You turned back to Stanley and pulled him up to his feet, looking up slightly to make eye contact. "Stan. You'll probably hate me for all of this, but I need to keep you all safe. You, Ford, and those kids are all I've got now. We've had a great run, and I need to repay all of you for all of the happiness you've given me since I've got here. And since I don't know that I'll ever get the chance to do this again..." You swallowed hard and took one last look at Stan's now confused face before gripping the front of his shirt in your fists and yanking him towards you, your lips crashing hungrily against his. You had wanted this for so long, and you'd be damned if you died without doing something about it. Finally you pulled away from him, panting, and gave him a soft smile, both your lips and his slightly bruised from the sudden contact.

"(Y/N), I... I had no idea ya..." He was stunned and you took that moment to turn on your heel and walk over to the triangular monstrosity looming before you. Ignoring his look of mild disgust, you shoved your hand out towards him and looked up into his eye. "My mind for their lives. Deal?" Suddenly Bill was back to his original size and floating directly in front of you, and you could almost feel him smirking again. You saw his hand glowing with blue magical flames before suddenly it was shaking yours firmly, and suddenly everything was black.

"Done and DONE."


	2. I believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet from Stan's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter here, but I plan on uploading another by the end of the day to make up for it!

*Stan's POV*

The sad smile on (Y/N)'s face made his heart twist, and she turned away before he could register what was happening. _How long (Y/N)? How long have ya felt this way?_ He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see (Y/N) fall to her knees, slumped forward with her eyes closed. His sadness was replaced with complete rage when he saw the statue of Bill in front of her, and without a word he hoisted it up over his shoulders, heading towards the closest open window. He was not going to let that demon back into this world to harm his family again. But before he could toss it to the ground below him, he felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder.

"Stanley. If something happens and (Y/N) can't stop Bill, without that vessel she'll be trapped in there with him. He'll have full control over her body, and then..." Ford let his sentence trail off, and Stan could hear the pain in his voice at what he was implying. But this wasn't the time for 'what-if'. Stan believed in (Y/N). She would make it out of this. He knew it.

"That won't happen Ford. (Y/N) is strong. Whatever happens, I know she'll make it out ok." He choked back the tears he felt coming on and his voice lowered to a whisper as he looked out the window. "She has to..." With that he threw the statue to the ground and watch as it shattered into pieces. He felt the twins pulling on his pants, their voices distant as they called his name. He couldn't bear to turn around, knowing that if he did he'd see Ford pointing that damned memory erasing gun at her.

"Ya have to make it out ok, (Y/N)... I believe in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I know I've basically destroyed any chances of Bill coming back here but please don't hate me! I've got a plan ok just please be patient


	3. It's finally over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is waging in your mind as you fight to save everyone you love

Once the darkness finally faded away, you were greeted with the room that you had eventually come to call your own in the Mystery Shack. You smiled and chuckled to yourself. "Of course this is where it's gonna happen... At least I'll get to spend my last moments somewhere familiar." You picked up two picture frames from the night stand beside your bed. One was a plain frame with a picture you had taken of you and Stan, his lips only turned up slightly as he tried to keep up his grumpy facade while you were beaming beside him. The other was a brightly decorated frame made by Mabel out of glitter glue and macaroni, and it held a group photo of you and all of the new friends you had made. Ford and Stan on either side of you, Mabel and Dipper grinning in front of you, and Wendy and Soos standing on either side of the kids, all in front of the Mystery Shack. The fear that had been building in your chest slowly transformed into hope, because you knew that you were doing the right thing to save all of them.

"Honey, I'm home!" Bill cheered in a singsongy voice as he slammed the door open behind you. "I gotta tell ya kid, your mind is awfully cluttered. Took longer than I would've liked to find you here." You sat the two frames back down on the night stand and slowly turned to face him. "I guess someone out there decided to destroy my body, which means I just get to use yours now. Hope you don't mind me making myself at home here, roomie!" Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him, disappearing as he froze before you. "Wait... Something's not right. You... You lied to me!" With a smirk you stepped closer to him, casually sliding your hands into your pockets.

"Oh, did I? Sorry 'bout that." You just shrugged and kept smiling, surprising yourself with how calm you were. "See, I learned something from you Cipher. If you want something, you do whatever it takes to get it. All I want is for the Pines family to be happy and safe, and for the world to be free from you." You looked all around as you stepped closer to his now grounded form. He was looking at the ground, eye wide as he tried to process his inevitable defeat. Suddenly he whipped back up to look at you, pleading, as you noticed blue flames licking at the corners of your vision, slowly enveloping the room.

"You idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind too!?" You laughed at him and the pathetic look in his eye.

"So? Like I said before when I made the deal; my mind for their lives. It's a small price to pay for everything they've done for me since I got out of that hell you had me trapped in." You turned your back to him as he started trying to bargain with you.

"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! PLEASE!" You glanced over your shoulder at him and watched as he started morphing and shouting gibberish. "No! What's happening to me!? NruteryamItahtrewoptNeicnaehtekOvniinrubotemocsahEmityMltolxaaAAAAHHHH!!!" You turned sharply when you heard him shouting your name and slammed your fist through him, shattering him instantly. Almost the entire room was engulfed in the flames now, and you turned back to the pictures on the night stand. 

"Finally..." The adrenaline slowly drained out of you and you fell to your knees, panting, never taking your eyes off the pictures. "It's finally over..." Before the flames could engulf you everything went black, and your mind stopped completely.

It's finally over.


	4. Please come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer's over, which leaves Stan to care for you while he waits for you to come back. Soos is now (mostly) in charge of the Mystery Shack, and Ford is working to figure out what's happening to you and how to bring you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa I suck at time skips but you understand what I'm getting at, right? ...right? TTwTT

"Great Uncle Ford! What's happening!?" Stan turned when he heard Dipper screaming and running towards his brother.

"Stay back Dipper! Something's wrong, the beam isn't going into her mind anymore! There's no telling what'll happ-" Before Ford could finish his sentence the beam bounced back as though there was a mirror on (Y/N)'s forehead. Everyone ducked just in time as the blue light shot out the window and faded off into the distance. Without a second thought Ford threw the gun onto the ground and shattered it beneath his foot. "This thing should have never been created in the first place. It's caused nothing but trouble." With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Stan, who was staring at (Y/N)'s almost lifeless form.

"She'll wake up, right? Even if her mind is altered... She has to come back." He looked at Ford with a pained expression. "Right?" Ford felt unsure and looked to the ground, trying to think of what to say. He felt Dipper and Mabel standing beside him, holding hands and staring at (Y/N), waiting. Before anyone could break the silence, the building they were in started to fade away, and they were lowered gently to the ground as the whole town gradually went back to the way it was before all Hell broke loose. All the tapestries that had been hanging on the wall changed back into the people they depicted, Wendy and Soos being the first ones to run over to the small group. They both wrapped Mabel and Dipper up in a group hug, and after realizing something wasn't right, they sat them back down to look to where they were staring. By then, Stan had gone over to (Y/N)'s body, now lying on her side on the ground. Her eyes were still closed, but her chest rose and fell steadily with her breathing, and that was enough to give him a small sense of relief. She was alive. Whatever was going on, she was still alive.

*****fast forward a few days*****

After all the tear-filled goodbyes and promises to call and update them on what was going on with (Y/N), Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were finally on a bus back home. Stan wanted nothing more than for them to stay, for them to be there when (Y/N) finally woke back up, but he knew their parents would worry, and that they had to go to school. Him, Ford, Wendy, and Soos all stood in front of the Mystery Shack to wave at the bus as it drove off, and eventually they were left with one last dilemma. What would happen to the Mystery Shack?

"Soos." Stan said suddenly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Pines?" Before saying anything else he took off his fez and placed it on Soos's head. "Wh-why are you giving me your hat Mr. Pines?"

"Soos, with (Y/N) in the condition she's in, I'm gonna need to focus my attention on her and make sure she's alright. I know I'm not gonna be the only one watching her, but I just..." Soos smiled proudly and puffed out his chest.

"I'll make you proud Mr. Pines, I promise!" Stan let out a small laugh and handed Soos the eye patch he always wore for tours.

"Well get on then, ya got a Mystery Shack to run. And ya better not screw anything up!" Soos practically beamed before donning the eye patch and running inside the Shack.

"Well Mr. Pines, am I still gonna have a job once school lets out for summer again next year?" She tried to play it cool, but it was hard for Wendy to hide her sadness at the thought of not being there for the crazy adventures that always seemed to happen at the Shack.

"Hey, I got no problem with it kid. But Soos is running the place now, so you'll just have to ask him next year when the time comes 'round." Wendy smiled, relieved, and gave Stan and Ford one last hug before heading back to her house to get ready for school next week.

With a sigh Stan's smile dropped as he looked over at Ford, and he started back towards the Shack.

"Stanley." Ford's tone was gentle but still got his attention. He stopped and just barely looked back at his brother, his shoulders sagging slightly and his eyes weary. "Just... Let me know if you need anything or if anything happens with (Y/N). I'll be down in the basement trying to think of ways to bring her back." Stan just gave a curt nod before shuffling into the Shack, Ford following close behind.

This has been a long day, and Stan just wanted to get back upstairs with (Y/N).

**********

The moon light was shining softly through the window, casting a blue glow over (Y/N)'s room. Ford had grabbed some medical supplies that had been stored in the basement he now inhabited and set it all up, leaving instructions for Stan to take care of her while she was in her coma-like state. There was an IV bag hooked up to her arm to make sure she got the nutrients she needed so she wouldn't wake up malnourished, seeing as how she couldn't eat or drink in the state she was in. Stan grabbed her hand in his gently, sitting in a chair he pulled up right beside her bed, and brought it up to his cheek.

"Ya gotta come back to me kid... Ya can't just do something like that and then leave." He sighed and laid his head down on the bed after sitting his glasses on the nightstand, looking at the framed picture of the two of them as he held (Y/N)'s hand in his.

"Please come back to me."


	5. But what happens next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like things worked out in the end, but now there's a new problem to worry about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far! Hope everyone likes it, let me know if ya do! And thank you so much for the support so far, it's honestly more than I thought I ever would've gotten <3

"Ugh... What... What's going on...?" You sat up slowly and tried your best to blink away the darkness, but only succeeded partially. There was still a haze in your vision, but you could make out just enough to tell you were back in your room. "Wait... What? I shouldn't... My mind should've been destroyed with Bill! What the hell...!?" You tried to stand up and groaned as you fell back on your butt, your legs weak. You tried to blink away the darkness again and your vision became slightly more clear. There were faint scorch marks on the floor and walls around you, but nothing was really damaged. Specifically the two picture frames on the night stand, completely untouched.

You tried again to push yourself back up, slowly this time so as not to hurt yourself. Once you were on your feet you made your way to the pictures and felt a tear roll down your left cheek. "Stan... Mabel, Dipper... I hope you don't hate me... I had to keep you all safe from him. From Bill." The moment his name left your lips your breath hitched and you clutched at your chest. Something was happening and you weren't sure what. There was a sharp pain behind your right eye and your hands moved from your chest to the sides of your head, gripping at your temples trying to push away the pain. Your hands were heating up and tingling, and you saw flickers of blue out of the corners of your eyes but ignored it, the pain becoming too much for you to think about anything else.

"Ah... Hngh...! What's... Happening...!?" You screamed in pain when suddenly your eyes shot back open, and you were laying in your bed panting and sweating. You started to panic as you looked around and saw all the medical equipment surrounding you, hyperventilating and fumbling around as you tried to figure out what the hell had happened. But your panicking immediately grabbed Stan's attention and he was up in a flash, both of his hands on either side of your face.

"Hey, hey (Y/N), calm down, I got ya. It's alright, yer alright." Once you finally started to calm down you were able to focus on him, still breathing heavily. You could see his eyes shining with tears and relief as he held your face in his large, warm hands. For a moment you closed your eyes, breathing slowly as you reveled in the feeling of him touching you. But all too soon the warmth was gone and you opened your eyes again to see him searching for something in the drawer of your night stand.

"I'm sure I put it in here somewhere, just gotta hope poindexter wrote it in plain english so I know what the hell I'm supposed to do. Ah! There it is!" He turned on the light sitting on the night stand as he pulled out a piece of lined paper. Confused, you tried to look at it before he lifted it up to his face, mumbling whatever he was reading. "Alright, so I just gotta make sure I'm careful about pulling the needle out, and patch up the spot where it's in yer skin... I got this." He tossed the paper onto the stand and froze when he made eye contact with you, his eyes slowly growing wider. Worried, you gripped his hand tight.

"S-Stan? What is it? What's wrong?" Without a word he grabbed your phone from the floor under his chair, _Wait, when did he get that? Is it actually still working after all that happened?_ , and handed it to you after turning on the front-facing camera.

"Look for yourself kid... God I hope Ford will be able to figure this one out..." You felt your eyebrows pull together as you gave him a confused look, and looked at the screen in your hand... When suddenly you were screaming.

"Whoa, whoa! (Y/N), calm down! It's gonna be ok!" Stan grabbed your face gently but firmly and you calmed almost instantly, thankful to feel that warmth again. "Look, (Y/N), it's still you right? It's just you in there? Bill is gone for good. This is probably just some sorta side effect." You nodded shakily and risked another glance at your phone, moving your hair away with a trembling hand. Your right eye, the one that had been hurting before you woke up, was different. It looked like... Like Bill's. Your entire eye had turned yellow, save for the pupil, which was now a black slit. And as you felt the tears welling up in your throat, you noticed that the tears fell only from your left eye.

"Stan... I'm scared..." You felt his hand squeeze yours just a little tighter and you looked up at him.

"I know ya are doll, but... Wait. You actually remember me? But that gun... Wasn't it supposed to wipe yer memory completely?" You stopped and looked down for a moment, lost in thought.

"It was... But... I don't know what happened. Everything went black after I destroyed Bill. In the next moment, when I came to, I was back in my room, where I had fought Bill. And then... There was this pain... I said his name, and my head started hurting, and there was this pain behind my right eye, and then... My... My hands... I saw the same blue flames as when he used his magic." You looked back up at Stan, your bottom lip trembling as tears flowed out of your left eye. "Please don't leave me Stan... I know I'm a freak now... But I'm still me..." You gripped his hand tight and he sighed, brushing your hair back over your ear.

"There is no way I'm leavin' yer side, 'specially not after the risk ya took to keep us all safe." The look in his eyes made you feel as though he wanted to say more, and your heart fluttered. Before you could say anything though, he broke eye contact and went to work on removing the IV from the inside of your elbow, wrapping it up to keep it from bleeding too much. You could tell it had been in there for a while from the way that part of your arm already felt bruised. You sighed at the lost moment you almost had and fell back, your head hitting the pillow and your good arm covering your eyes.

"Where's Mabel and Dipper? Ford? Wendy and Soos? Is everyone else ok?" While Stan explained to you that Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy were back in school while Soos was running the Mystery Shack and Ford was down in the basement working on a way to wake you back up, you pulled your arm away from your face to examine your hands. You smiled knowing that everyone was ok, and that your plan had worked. 

But what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm loving where this is going! This is the first story I've ever written that I'm honestly proud of <3 I can't wait to get started on the next chapter, things MIGHT start getting a little steamy with Hunkle Stan *wink wink nudge nudge* ;D


	6. To the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally progressing now, and you make your way down to the basement in the hopes that Ford can help

With a sigh you put on the eye patch Stan handed you, _Just how many of these things does he have anyway? And where does he keep them all?_ , and flexed your left arm slowly, trying to work out the soreness on the inside of your elbow. "I don't like this Stan. I'm clumsy enough as it is already, not being able to use this eye is gonna make it worse." You felt his hand under your right elbow as he helped you up out of bed.

"Do ya really wanna deal with how people are gonna react to yer eye though? You know you can trust me and Ford, and maybe those kids whenever they get back, but what about strangers? People that don't know you are gonna jump to conclusions and say some awful things." Normally hearing all this would hurt, but coming from Stan, you knew he was just looking out for you. You nodded slightly and he continued, absentmindedly rubbing gentle circles over your lower back. "I care about ya kid. I just don't want ya to have to deal with that kind of attention. That, and I really don't wanna get into any more trouble with the law fer punchin' someone's lights out because they made ya upset." His words caused a small laugh to bubble up out of your mouth, but you looked up at him and could tell by the distant look in his eyes he wasn't joking.

After only a moment of thought, you removed the eye patch so you could see him better and took his hand in yours, sliding it up to your cheek and sighed happily at the warmth. He jolted slightly, startled by your sudden action, and you just looked up at him with a soft smile. "Thank you Stan. I was afraid that... After what I did, if I ever did come back... You'd reject me and want nothing to do with me..." Your heart clenched up as you admitted your fear to him and you closed your eyes again. You felt the familiar sting of tears and hated the thought of crying in front of him again.

"(Y/N)..." He said your name so softly and you gasped at the feeling of his warm breath so close to your face. Your cheeks started to heat up and you opened your eyes just enough to look up at him. "Before this goes any further... Are ya sure this is what ya want kid? I've got a lotta years on ya, and I don't want ya to be disappointed with an old fart like me." You were immediately ready to protest, but he stopped you with one of those big, calloused fingers to your lips. "Now hold on (Y/N), let me finish here. I can't guarantee that I'm gonna be mind-blowing or anything, but... I do care about ya. I'm not the best at this affection thing, but I can try. For you." You squeezed his hand gently and waited for him to continue, his forehead now resting against yours and his eyes examining your hand that seemed so small compared to his.

"This is really hard fer me doll. On the one hand, I feel like I'm too old fer a pretty young thing like you. On the other... I want ya to be mine. I wanna keep ya safe, keep that smile on yer face. I just..." He sighed and as he tried to find the right words to say, you took his face in your hands, the stubble on his cheeks scratching your palms slightly, and placed a firm but loving kiss on his lips. The electricity you felt was instant, and you were panting softly when you pulled away.

"Stan, I want this... I need it. I don't care about the age gap, and I definitely don't give a fuck about what anyone else would think." You heard him chuckle at the fierce look in your eyes and you kept going, not wanting to stop or else you'd lose your nerve. "I don't remember anything before being stuck in the multiverse with Ford, I don't know what my life was before all that, but it doesn't matter. This is my life now. This is what I want. I don't remember what this body has been through before, but in my mind this is the first time I've ever felt something this strong. Something that's made me this happy. And I'll be damned if I let some asshole's opinions on our age difference take this happiness away from me. Dammit Stanley Pines, I love you!" Your heart was hammering in your chest now and your lips were on his again, this time filled with passion and hunger. Unlike the last time you had kissed him like this though, you didn't have to pull away, and once his initial shock wore off he was kissing you back just as fervently.

In a flash he had you flipped onto your back and was pressing your body into the mattress with his own, his hands tangling themselves in your hair as the kiss deepened even more. You felt his tongue graze your bottom lip and you allowed him entrance, moaning into his mouth as your tongue wrestled for dominance with his. Eventually he won out and you let him explore your mouth, your entire body feeling as though it were on fire as you slid your hands up under his wife beater and left them resting over his shoulder blades. Your breath hitched as you felt his large, rough hand rest on your left hip, the other still tangled in your hair. He pulled away for breath, leaving both of you panting with bruised lips. The feel of his skin against yours was like warm electricity sending shocks through your whole body, and just as you started to slide your pants down while staring in his eyes, you heard a strange, musical tone coming from the floor by your bed.

"Dammit, you kids have the worst timing..." He huffed and sat up, straightening himself up before he picked up a tablet off the floor. You saw a picture of Dipper and Mabel as they attempted to call Stan through Skype, and just as he hit the button to answer the call you finished straightening yourself up and placing the eye patch back over your right eye. You knew the kids would still love you, but you didn't want this to be the way they found out.

"Heya Grunkle Stan! Me and Dipper just got home from school and wanted to check on you and (Y/N)!" The sound of Mabel's bright and cheery voice made you smile, and you heard Dipper speaking soon after she finished her sentence.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan, how is she? Is she awake yet? She hasn't gotten worse or anything has she?" Hearing how concerned they were about you made your heart swell, and you were grinning ear to ear when Stan handed you the tablet and told them to look for themselves. The both of you winced slightly at the squeal Mabel let out, and you saw Dipper covering his ears. Once the initial freak-out was over, you started talking to them about how high school was going for them so far.

Mabel went on about all the new friends she'd made and her crazy first day where she was allowed to keep Waddles with her all day since he was so well-behaved, but she hadn't been allowed to bring him back since, even though she was already planning on trying to bring him back on Field Days and other occasions where she was sure she could get away with it. After she was done Dipper went into all the awesome classes he was in, and how he had started keeping journals of his own much like Ford's, but complained about having far less exciting things to write about where he lived. He told you about he couldn't wait to use all the new information he was learning to help their Great Uncle Ford down in his lab.

They had brought up the eye patch, but you were able to convince them that your vision was a little wonky since you woke up and that it was nothing to worry about. They seemed concerned still but dropped it, trusting your judgement and more than happy to just see you awake again. With a big smile and a "virtual hug" from Mabel, you told the kids good night and handed the tablet back to Stan. Once he said his goodbyes he turned it off and sat it back on the floor with a frustrated sigh.

"As much as I'd like to continue where we left off, we need to get down to Ford. It's gettin' late, and he's probably not gonna be takin' visitors anymore if we wait too much longer." You nodded and stretched, feeling the soreness slowly leave your muscles. You didn't know how long you had been out, but you couldn't wait to stretch your legs and get moving around again.

"Alright then," you groaned before smiling back at Stan. "To the basement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that sexual tension. I love it!


	7. I could get used to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the relationship is slowly becoming more established and... Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Just wanted to give a heads up that there is a little steamy, NSFW content in this chapter, but no one actually does the dirty deed.
> 
> .....yet

"So uh... I got a question for ya (Y/N)." Stan sounded nervous when he spoke and he grabbed your hands as the vending machine door closed behind him. The elevator down was dimly lit but you could still see enough to look up into his eyes. You gave him a patient smile, hoping he would take the signal to continue. He did, and sighed as he pulled you close, resting his chin on the top of your head. "Did... Did ya mean what ya said earlier...?" You tried to think back, and when he squeezed you, you remembered, blushing.

_Dammit Stanley Pines, I love you!_

You clenched your fists in the jacket he had slipped back on before leading you down to the basement's secret entrance and nodded slowly, feeling your face get hotter as your heart raced. You slipped up. You had said the dreaded "L" word. What would happen now? You knew Stan wasn't the guy for that sort of thing. Would he push you away? Change his mind about where this was going? You could feel your throat closing up at the fear of losing something you had only just gotten after pining over it for so long.

"Stan, I... I did mean it, but if you'd rather just... Act like it never happened, I swear I understand, I know that stuff isn't really your thing and I would rather just pretend it didn't happen than lose you completely and I just don't wanna scare you off, I need you and- Mmm!" Without warning he grabbed your face in his hands, damn those amazing hands of his, and pulled you into a warm, strong kiss. Your hands stayed fisted in his jacket and you melted into him, your body molding almost perfectly against his. Just as quickly as it happened though, it was over as he pulled away, panting and glasses askew. His voice was soft and wavering, and you knew he was just as nervous as you.

"I... I feel the same kid. You... You're the best thing that's happened to me in so long, and I'm terrified of it. Terrified of losin' ya, or screwin' somethin' up, or falling into this only to have ya leave when ya realize I'm just an old coot and I just..." You felt his breath against your cheek as he sighed. With a smile you slid your hands up into his hair and moved your lips against his softly, giving him a feather-light kiss. His lips pressed against yours questioningly and you moaned in response, and the sound had him delving into your mouth, sliding his hands down to your ass and lifting you up to pin you between his body and the wall behind you. You helped him to hike your legs up on either side of him and groaned when you felt the bulge growing in his pants between you.

"F-Fuck, Stan... I haven't..." Before you could finish he moved his lips down to your neck and bit down before sucking on the tender flesh there, eliciting a moan from your lips as he started marking you. You tugged at his soft grey hair and felt his hips grinding against you, a hungry moan escaping his lips. 

"God damn (Y/N)... The things you do to me..." He started mumbling against your neck, the feeling of his lips moving tickling slightly. You let out a soft hum and lean your head back, getting too lost in all the sensations to really think. "I've honestly wanted this for a long time now, kid..." You gasped softly when you realized what he was implying and he caught your earlobe between his teeth, drawing another moan out of you as the elevator slowly came to a stop. Knowing the doors would open shortly he slowly helped you back onto your feet, causing you to whine. Suddenly you both turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Well then. Good to see you're up and already moving about, (Y/N)." Your eyes went wide and you looked away quickly, covering the slowly darkening bruise on your neck even though you were certain Ford had already seen it. Stan, however, didn't seemed ashamed or embarassed at all, and instead wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you close to him and doing his best to help you hide your new hickey. "While I'd rather not know the details of this sudden affair between the two of you, I do expect an explanation on the eye patch." With his hands behind his back Ford turned on his heel and started walking away. "Follow me."

With a shy smile you tucked yourself into Stan's side and the two of you started following him. "Ya know kid, I gotta tell ya," he whispered, leaning down close to your ear, "ya make the cutest damn noises I've ever heard." Your face turned red as a beet at that, and you just puffed out your cheeks and huffed, clearly embarassed. This just made you all the more cuter in his eyes though, and his laughter had you hiding a smile.

_I could get used to this._


	8. Making progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford just might have a solution to your little problem, but Stan has other things on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  Warning, NSFW content up ahead, more so than the last chapter. You have been warned.   
> 

"Hmm... Everything seems to be relatively normal. Heart rate, brain activity, everything is as it should be." Ford was scribbling something down on a clipboard as he looked at the screens in front of him. He had attached a multitude of different wires on you, and each one led to a different machine, each one displaying different aspects of your physical and mental health. "Now..." he turned to face you and placed a firm but gentle hand on your shoulder. "Mind if I take a look under that eye patch?"

You swallowed hard and looked over at Stan, who gave you a thumbs-up as support. "You can, but... You have to promise not to freak out. Please?" You looked at him just before he looked over at Stan, questioning.

"Don't worry sixer, she just doesn't want ya thinking she's not herself. You can trust her on this, I know she's not lyin'." That seemed to be all Ford needed to hear before nodding and turning back to you, the look of seriousness on his face replaced by a calming smile.

"I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as what we saw in the multiverse all that time ago, right?" You chuckled slightly and nodded in agreement. "I know you (Y/N), we've been through hell together and I know it's still you, no matter how you might look." With that his hand moved from your shoulder so that you could easily remove the patch from your eye. You dropped it beside you on the hospital bed he had you sitting on and sighed before looking up at him, making sure he could get a good look at your right eye. You heard him gasp softly and he was holding your chin between his thumb and index finger, turning your head gently side to side to get a better look.

"I know, it's pretty freakish ain't it? Stan made a good point about keeping it hidden from most people, but that means I gotta get used to not being able to see outta this eye most of the time." To make your point you blinked quickly, trying to get your right eye used to seeing light again.

"Not necessarily..." Ford seemed to mumble to himself as he turned away to flip through his journals and stacks of new notes he had been taking. You and Stan exchanged a confused look before his twin had apparently found what he had been looking for. "Aha!" He started thumbing through the pages, his lips moving silently as he read to himself. "(Y/N), I've come across something recently, a strange incantation that seems to change something's appearance, but only to those that don't know it's true form. So for example, if we were to use this spell on that eye of yours, people like myself and Stanley who know what has happened to it will be the only ones to be able to see what it actually looks like now. Everyone else will see two completely normal looking eyes, until you inform them otherwise!" You were ecstatic to have a solution other than wearing an eye patch all the time, but Stan brought up a good point.

"Yeah, that sounds good in theory and all poindexter, but how do we know it'll actually work? And even if it does, how do we know it won't have some strange effect on actual people?" You didn't wanna admit it, but he was right. There was a 50/50 chance that this thing would really work, and you didn't know if it was worth the risk.

"That's why I'm going to run some tests with it. For now (Y/N), you'll have to continue to use that eye patch around those who you'd rather not know about your eye. As soon as I'm finished with my tests though, I swear to you that I will contact the two of you immediately so that you won't have to wear that thing longer than necessary. (Y/N), you have a working cell phone, correct? Give me your number so that I can get ahold of you when I'm ready." You raised an eyebrow at him and recited your phone number, slightly confused.

"So, wait, are you gonna call me or something? Or did you get a cell phone at some point so you can text?" He just shook his head and smiled as he pulled a strange black device off of his belt. It almost looked like an old pager he had modified somehow.

"It's no cell phone, certainly, BUT it allows me to send quick texts and sometimes even short voice messages, and it's not restricted just by nearby phone towers, but all over the world! With this device, I could send a text to someone on the other side of the world and they would get my message almost instantly!" He seemed so proud of his little gadget and it made you smile.

"That's awesome Ford!" You slipped off the bed and dusted yourself off before grabbing the eye patch that had been laying beside you. The man before you was usually stiff and kept a serious air about him, but get him going about something he's passionate about and he almost turns into an excited little kid showing off his science fair project. You inspected the device a little closer, impressed when you noticed that it actually was just an old pager Ford had found and made his own modifications to. "You'll have to show me how you did that sometime so I can make one of my own." He was still beaming but eventually he cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Yes, well. That will have to wait until another day, once we have solved the issues at hand. For now, the two of you should head back upstairs now. It's getting late, and I would like to try to get some rest, now that I know that (Y/N) is awake and healthy." You gave Ford the biggest hug that you could and smiled at the man who felt like your own brother at this point.

"Thank you so much Ford. I'll be waiting to hear from ya, 'kay?" He nodded quickly and turned to Stan. They seemed to have a silent conversation through only a look, and they both smiled, clapping their hands together in a handshake before Ford turned away and went off to another room of the lab. You moved closer to Stan and got slightly nervous when you realized the two of you were basically alone. "So... We should probably get back up there then. There's still a lot of medical equipment in the way in my room, and we should probably get it ready to bring back down here tomorrow."

"Yer right kid." Stan stretched and yawned before wrapping an arm around your shoulders similar to the way he had when you got off the elevator. "C'mon, let's get back up before it gets too late."

*************

"On second thought kid..." Stan was rubbing the back of his head as he surveyed your room, now bathed in the soft glow of the moon outside. "It's already pretty late. And I can tell by lookin' at ya that yer just as tired as I am." As if on cue you felt a yawn coming up and you stretched your arms up as you let it out, barely noticing the way your shirt lifted and exposed a small amount of skin on your stomach. In a split second Stan had you scooped up bridal style in his arms and you yelped, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"S-Stan! A little warning next time!?" The only answer you got from him was a quick bite to your throat, and you felt that familiar warmth creep into your cheeks. "A-Ah... S-Stan, what are you..." He growled softly against your throat and left your room, kicking the door shut behind him and making his way back to his room.

"Don't have the patience to deal with all that mess right now, too tired. 'Sides..." You could hear a mix of drowsiness and longing in his tone, and when you looked up to his face you could see his eyes had a hungry look to them. "Need you. Drivin' me crazy kid... Wanna make you mine." The possessive tone he took on sent a shiver through your entire body and your grip around his neck tightened. The feeling you were getting between your legs felt new to you, but at the same time... It felt familiar. Like you had experienced the same feeling long before you wound up in the multiverse with Ford, before you lost your memory. Whatever the case, you loved it, the warmth spreading from between your legs and up in your cheeks, meeting in the middle and twisting in your stomach. Soon he had you in his room and pinned you up against the door as he locked it. He had you in the same position you were in on the elevator, your legs wrapped around him as he ground his hips against you, adding another hickey to accompany the one on your neck. He didn't stop at that though, the bulge in his pants was already back as he grabbed at the hem of your shirt, hesitating as though to give you time to stop him. You didn't, and only moaned his name, trying to get him to keep going. In the next second your shirt was off and pooled on the floor below you, the cold wood against your bare back making you shiver.

Noticing this, Stan planted his hands firmly on your ass to support you as he spun around to lay you on the bed, the kiss never slowing, never stopping except for the short gasps you both took to regain your breath. You arched your back to make it easier on him as he fumbled behind you, working to unclasp your bra while you pushed his jacket off and onto the floor, his thin wife beater following suit. Once he had your bra off one of his hands went to your right breast to tweak and roll your nipple between his calloused fingers and you blushed at the throaty moan that came out of your mouth. You felt him smirk as he swallowed up your gasps and moans, and his other hand found its way to the small of your back, supporting you while his mouth went to work on your other breast. The sensation of his tongue flicking across one nipple and his fingers roughly tweaking the other one already had you a moaning, trembling mess, and you could hear yourself gasping his name as you squirmed against him.

His fingers were now hooked in the loops of your jeans as he looked down at you, admiring the sight before him. Your face was flushed and shining slightly with sweat. Your hair was splayed out beneath you, and your nipples were already bruising slightly from all the attention he gave them, matching the hickeys on your neck. The lust in his eyes was mixed with legitimate concern now, and his touch was gentle as he slid his hands up to your waist.

"(Y/N)... You sure ya wanna keep going with this? As much as I'd hate to stop now..." he slowly eyed your panting form in front of him as he continued, "I'd hate it even more if I made ya uncomfortable just 'cause of my own selfish, perverted mind." Your mind was still clouded with pleasure, but you gave a sincere smile as you placed your hands over his.

"I want this, Stan. I want you to make me yours. I want everyone to know that I'm yours now, I wanna have you mark up my neck with love bites, and I wanna do the same to you." You bit your lip and your smile slowly transformed from sincere to seducing, and you pulled him close to whisper longingly into his ear, "I want you to make me scream Stan..." With that his control was gone, and both yours and his pants were off and on the floor in moments, leaving you in your now soaked panties and him in his tented boxers. He started rubbing his hard, thick member against your folds, the fabric between you only serving as an aggravation, and you groaned, needing to feel him.

"S-Stan, please... Oh god..." Seeing you squirm for him got him off so much, and there was a small wet spot on the front of his boxers from the precum leaking out. He gave a throaty chuckle and pulled you closer to the edge of his bed, pulling your panties off slowly. Before you could fully register what he was doing, you could feel his hot breath on your womanhood and you moaned longingly, almost whining as your thighs trembled on either side of his head. He started out slow, only giving gentle licks to your clit, teasing you with the way he wiggled his tongue between your folds. With a hiss you tangled your hands in his hair and arched your back up off the bed, not bothering to stifle your moans, not caring at this moment who heard.

"Mmmm... Such a good girl (Y/N)... These noises are even cuter than the ones ya made before." Hearing his praise sent a chill through you, and you lifted your head to look down at him, only to have him look directly into your eyes as he started sucking on your clit. The moan that ripped it's way from your throat almost didn't sound human, and you fell back on the bed, thrusting slightly against Stan's face as your fists grabbed at the sheets above your head.

"F-Fuuuuccckkkk... Stan, oh my g-goddd..." The chuckle he let out only made you tremble harder and when you felt him slip one of those strong, rough fingers inside of you, you almost lost it, bucking your hips harder now as he hooked his fingers inside you in a "come here" motion, hitting your sweet spot over and over and over and... Soon you felt the knot that had been forming in your core release, and you were gasping and moaning his name desperately, riding out your orgasm as the white stars slowly started to fade from the corners of your vision. He kept going until he was sure you were completely done, almost overstimulating you as he lapped up your juices, and you could feel him moan between your legs.

"Damn... Ya taste sweeter than ya sound doll..." He lined the inside of your thigh with tender kisses before standing up and leaning over you, his clean hand now resting on the side of your face. "Hey now... Ya doin' alright there (Y/N)?" You were panting and trembling under him, but you gave him a dazed, content smile and nodded, unable to form coherent words. You didn't have to though, because the moment you placed your hands on his hips and pulled him close, he knew exactly what you wanted. With a smirk he lifted you up easily and placed your head on the pillows at the head of his bed, gently placing himself between your legs. "Looks like someone's eager to ride the Stan-O-War, eh?"

Instead of trying to slap him like you normally would, you stuck your tongue out at him and wiggled your hips suggestively. Stan definitely wasn't expecting that reaction, and gripped your hips hard as he pulled you close, rubbing between your folds again and using your wetness to lube himself up. Your breath hitched when you looked down and realized he had already taken his boxers off, and the size of him had your heart hammering in your chest. He was big, mostly girthy, and it was obvious he was uncircumcised. You bit your lip hard and looked up at him innocently, waiting.

That look was all he needed, and he started slowly working his way inside you. "F-Fuck Stan, you're so... B-Big... Ah... Y-You're gonna break me..." He started rubbing circles over your hips with his thumbs and smiled as he kept working his way inside you.

"Don't you worry doll, I'm... Ah, fuck... I'm gonna go easy on ya at first... Hhhffffff..." He hissed between his teeth and tightened his grip on you. "D-Damn, yer tight... Fuck, (Y/N)..." You moaned loudly at the feeling of him stretching you, still slightly sensitive from having already cum once. Once you felt him fully sheathed inside you, you looked up at him through the mess of hair that was now in your face, and you bit your lip seductively, wanting nothing more than for him to have his way with you. In an attempt to encourage him to go wild on you, you tightened yourself around him and the sensation sent him keeling forward, leaning over you as he moaned and his muscles trembled from the effort it took just to keep himself up.

You were getting impatient, and started squirming under him, making sure to wiggle your hips as much as possible as you moaned under him. "Staaannnn... Please, just fuck me... I need this... Please..." 

Your pleas and cries for him sent him over the edge and he sat upright almost instantly, thrusting his hips into you at a feverish pace while he gripped your hips roughly. The sudden action had you crying out his name, and the angle allowed him to get deep inside you, and he hit that spot inside you that had you seeing spots in your vision. "Oh god Stan, right there! Th-that's it! Ohhhh fuck Stan! Ahhh!" His moans and pants started mixing with your whines and cries for him and his feverish rhythm turned into desperation to get into you harder, faster, deeper, and he kept hitting that sweet spot over and over again. You were reaching your end, and you could tell he was too by how quickly and desperately he pounded into you.

"Fuck, (Y/N)... Come on, cum fer me doll... Let me hear that pretty little scream of yours." Finally you were pushed over the edge and you started tightening frantically around him, his name leaving your lips in a loud, desperate scream as your nails dug into his shoulders. Feeling your release was enough to push Stan to that point, and in an instant he was holding you close to him, trembling against you as he moaned your name and pumped his seed into you. You felt it fill you up completely and slowly start leaking out, and you shivered slightly at the sensation.

"Ha... Ah..." You were a panting mess in his arms, and knowing that you had the same effect on him made you feel amazing. The two of you basked in the afterglow for a bit before finally snuggling together, the panting slowly subsiding. Once the reality of what just happened settled in, your heart started fluttering in your chest and you looked up at Stan, smiling. When he returned the smile, although a bit more winded than you, you gently placed both of your hands on his cheeks and gave him a tender kiss. "I love you Stan Pines."

He smiled at your words and as his eyes started to droop, heavy with sleep, he held you close to him and tangled one hand in your hair while the other was tracing gentle, calming circles over your back. Before dozing off you felt him place a kiss to the top of your head, and heard him whisper into your hair, "Love you too, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this is my first time writing smut, I feel so dirty /)3(\ BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE I'M A DIRTY SINNER AND IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY


	9. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are settling into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized as I posted this chapter that this story has over 100 hits now! ***internal screaming***
> 
> Thank you so much guys! I'm glad to know people are enjoying this so far!

"Hnnggg... Wha...?" You slowly blinked the sleep out of your vision as you woke up, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. "Where...?" Once your vision was significantly less blurry, you looked around trying to figure out where you were, noting that the room you were in was definitely not yours. The moment you heard a loud snore and felt a large hand against the bare skin of your hip, however, you remembered exactly where you were and why you were there.

_Well. So that happened._

Your face was getting increasingly warmer as you became more and more aware of Stan's naked body pressed firmly against yours. Somehow throughout the night, your positions had changed and you were now laying with your back against him, and he had one arm under your head like a pillow while his other hand was draped lazily over your hip. There was a slight gap between the curtains covering the window, allowing a warm beam of sunlight into the room and over your stomach. You allowed yourself a moment to replay the events of the night before in your mind, when you remembered that your phone and Stan's tablet were still in your room.

 _I should probably go grab those, gotta make sure I haven't missed any important calls or anything since last night._ As soon as the thought entered your mind, you laughed mentally at yourself, the only people that had your number and would actually wanna talk to you were Stan and Ford. But you decided you should probably go get them anyway just in case something were to happen. Slowly, so as not to wake him, you rolled over to face Stan and placed a tender kiss on his cheek, your hands resting on his chest and your heart swelling when you saw him smile in his sleep. You hated the feeling of leaving his arms, but you got up carefully so you didn't disturb him and pulled the cover up over his waist.

Once you were up on your feet, you stretched out your muscles and felt an unfamiliar tension in your back and lower abdomen, blushing furiously when you realized why those muscles were sore. Shaking your head as though to shake away your embarrassment, you looked down at your clothes on the floor and debated with yourself. _I really don't wanna squeeze myself into those clothes right now, though I am gonna need these regardless._ You picked up your panties and looked over at Stan's dresser, hoping you'd be able to find just a regular t-shirt large enough to keep you covered. The thought of walking around in just one of Stan's shirts made your heart flutter and you started quietly going through his drawers. Finally, after digging through piles of wife beaters and Hawaiian flowered shirts, you found an old Mystery Shack t-shirt and closed the drawer back before heading to the bathroom Stan had in his room.

 _Dammit Stan, you really made a mess of me last night._ The thought had you blushing even more and you looked at yourself in the mirror after shutting the door silently behind you. With a sigh you started working on cleaning yourself up, using a damp cloth to clean up the mess that had dried between your legs overnight. Once that area was cleaned and dried off, you took the damp cloth to your panties to try to work out some of the dryness that had crusted them up. You then sat your panties on the side of the sink to dry, and slipped the t-shirt over your head, happy to see that it went down to your mid-thigh, just enough to keep you covered. Your fingers then worked their way through your hair, doing the best you could to tame the mess without an actual brush. Once that was all said and done and you felt presentable enough to head upstairs, you slipped your now dry panties on and left the bathroom, making sure the washcloth you used was at the bottom of Stan's dirty clothes pile so he didn't end up using it somehow.

With a stretch and a yawn you headed towards the window, taking a moment to bask in the sun's warmth before closing the curtains back and turning to face the sleeping form before you. The sight brought a smile to your lips, and you left one last tender kiss on his cheek before grabbing your eye patch from the floor and placing it over your head, keeping it flipped up so you could see out of both eyes until you needed to cover your right one up.

You managed to unlock the door to Stan's room and open it silently, breathing a sigh of relief when it didn't creak like you were afraid it would. You shut the door back behind you and headed towards your room, your bare feet light across the old wood floors as you practically floated around. Your mood was through the roof and you didn't even bother to hide the grin that was plastered on your face. Things were turning out better than you had ever dreamed they would.

**************

Once you had your phone and Stan's tablet in hand, your stomach growled and you decided to head down to the kitchen to make some breakfast, hoping that Stan would wake up in time to have some once it was done. You walked down the stairs as carefully as you could, avoiding all the ones you knew would creak under your weight, and the smell of coffee from the kitchen let you know that you weren't the only one awake.

 _Leave it to Ford to get up with the sun,_ you thought as you made your way toward the kitchen. _No wonder he always seems so tired, he doesn't let himself get much sleep._ You turned the corner and saw Ford's back, already fully dressed and ready for the day, sitting at the counter with a cup of steaming coffee and a newspaper in his hand.

"Mornin' Ford." You patted his shoulder before heading around the counter and toward the fridge, looking for something to make for breakfast. You heard him hum behind his newspaper and took that as a reply, knowing he wouldn't be very friendly until he had enough coffee in his system. You started humming a tune that even you didn't recognize as you started pulling various things out of the fridge. After surveying what you had to work with, you had decided to make some eggs and bacon, and also a can of biscuits you saw sitting in the door of the fridge. Just before you shut the door you grabbed some shredded cheese, deciding to make scrambled eggs and cheese instead of just making them sunny side up like usual. 

"I'm going to have to help Stanley sound-proof that room of his." Between Ford speaking so suddenly and what he had actually said you fumbled and almost dropped the frying pan you had been grabbing out of the cupboard. Your face was now flushed and you started stammering, trying to stay calm. 

"U-Uh, I'm sorry, wh-what? Y-You don't m-mean... Wh-what?" You had whipped around to look at him, now hyper-aware of the hickies on your neck, but fortunately for you he still had his head hidden behind his newspaper. You realized that you were holding the handle of the frying pan so tightly your knuckles were turning white and your grip on it loosened slightly. 

"You two were very loud last night. I barely managed to get any sleep." You were flooded with embarrassment and your throat closed up, stuttering profusely as you apologized. As you stumbled over your words you heard Ford chuckling, and he lowered his newspaper so you could see his smile, and you knew he was holding back laughter. "I'm just teasing you (Y/N), it was obvious what had happened by your attire and the new bruise on your neck. I didn't hear anything, though from your reaction I can tell you weren't exactly quiet." The increased heat in your cheeks contradicted the relief you felt and you grabbed a dish towel from the counter behind you and started smacking him with it jokingly. 

"Oh my god Ford, that wasn't nice!" He was fully laughing now and you crossed your arms over your chest, pouting. 

"Oh calm yourself (Y/N), I'm actually quite glad to see how happy you've made Stanley, and how happy he makes you." He gave you a warm smile before returning to his newspaper, and you uttered a quiet but heartfelt thanks as you turned and started back on breakfast. It actually made you really happy to have him teasing you like that, because you could tell he really did care about you. 

After a while of making small talk with Ford as you cooked, Stan headed down just as the food was done. You heard him say something to Ford that you took as a groggy "Good morning," and the next thing you knew his hands were on your ass and you yelped. 

"S-Stan!" He only responded by chuckling and placing a kiss on top of your head before heading over to sit on the opposite side of the counter from his twin brother, and you heard his back popping as he stretched. He was back in his wife beater and boxers, and he was walking around in his usual slippers. With a smile you handed him a cup of coffee the way you knew he liked it, and you sat down a plate of food in front of both of them before grabbing your own plate and taking a seat beside Stan. 

After taking a big gulp of his coffee Stan pulled you closer, pulling the stool you were sitting on along with you. "Thanks for the food, doll. Ya didn't have to do all this, ya know." He kissed your temple and you shook your head, smiling warmly. 

"No, he's right (Y/N), thank you. You didn't have to do any of this." Ford had his newspaper now folded neatly beside his plate as he took a bite of the eggs, and you just shook your head again. 

"Doesn't matter if I had to, I wanted to. Besides," you tilted your head to pop your neck and stretched. "I was getting hungry, and I figured you all would be too. Oh, by the way Stan, your tablet's over there by the sink." You nodded your head toward where you had sat his tablet and he grunted in response, already shoveling food into his mouth. Your stomach let out a loud rumble and you followed suit, eating all of the food on your plate as quickly as Stan did and going back for seconds. 

"Well damn kid, I guess I really wore ya out last night, huh?" You huffed as your face burned again and smacked his arm playfully, hiding a smile as you returned with a second plate and you saw Ford trying not to laugh. 

Your smile finally broke through and you leaned into Stan, content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love morning-after scenarios, they tend to be so damned cute <3


	10. UPDATE

So just a quick update, I know it's been a long time since I've posted and I'm sorry D: A lot of stuff came up, but I'm back, although I won't come back to this right away. I need some time to get back into the flow I had going with this story. BUT I've been playing Breath of the Wild a lot lately and I now plan on writing another "x reader" story about the shark man husbando (aka Prince Sidon) /)*3*(\


End file.
